The present invention generally relates to automated gating systems (AGS) and methods thereof which automate vehicle ingress and egress to and from a controlled access facility, and more particularly, relates to a unified gate layout, system and method for controlling a vehicle's access to a controlled access facility.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional automated gate system/layout 10 is shown. The conventional AGS 10 is of the type employed for allowing multi-wheel cargo vehicle access to cargo drop-off points and cargo pick-up points within a controlled access facility 99 (which may also be referred to as a restricted area or restricted facility), for example, airport, seaport, railroad yards, container yards, truck depots, etc., e.g., having truck loading/unloading zones. In the conventional AGS system operatively configured for the conventional layout shown in FIG. 1, two discrete and separate traffic flows are depicted referred to herein as inbound gate layout 15 and outbound gate layout 20. The layouts shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are not shown or limited to any particular scale and distances between entry, exit, processing points may range from between hundreds of feet to miles, and the controlled access facility or restricted area 99 may range from tens up to hundreds of acres.
Conventional Inbound Gate Layout
In the inbound layout 15 the AGS operates to control processing or flow of vehicles, e.g., multi-wheeled cargo vehicles or “rigs” 12, from a public street (e.g., a highway) 25, across a first access way, e.g., an inbound lane 26, to an entry point where the vehicle is received and passed through an inbound camera portal 40 that the trucks pass through within which photo imagery of the vehicle and tire scan, is obtained and processed. At the portal 40 is situated high-resolution cameras and imaging devices for taking high-resolution images of the complete vehicle yielding information including unit numbers, obtaining license plate numbers, obtaining equipment and tire scans, etc.
It should be understood that, besides photos, portals 40 can be equipped with video cameras to take video. Also, to clarify, photos include images of the truck and the equipment (e.g. container, chassis, tires, genset, seals, hazmat decals, etc.). Portals can also be used to read RFID (radio frequency identification) tags on a truck (e.g., EzPass), on a container, on a chassis, on a seal, etc., or to scan cargo (using backscatter/gamma apparatus, for example), and sometimes to read scale weights (usually only applicable for in-motion scale weighing systems). Further, it should be further understood that while most railroad yards do employ portals, an AGS deployment doesn't necessarily require portals.
Continuing in FIG. 1, after processing, via a further stretch of inbound traffic lane 28, the vehicle approaches a designated gate lane or any lane of among several inbound gate lanes 45a, 45b, 45c, 45d, wherein each lane has an associated AGS kiosk, such as inbound kiosk(s) 45, with which the vehicle driver interacts with to facilitate their inbound movement. The hardware employed at a kiosk varies by installation/client/industry/etc., but typically, at each inbound kiosk, processing includes manually performing functions such as obtaining driver information/verify driver ID including, but not limited to, obtaining biometric information (finger prints, retinal scans, etc).
Typically, in one example, a driver pulls up to a kiosk (which is usually equipped with a touchscreen and/or keyboard) and identifies himself/herself by fingerprint readers (if present), card readers such as Transportation Workers Identification Card (TWIC) readers, proximity readers provided by Port Authority or facility operator, etc. (if present), a driver code (and sometimes a PIN code). Once identified, the driver is asked a series of questions that allow the system to check if the driver is performing a gate mission(s): e.g., picking up an available unit, or dropping off a valid unit. The kiosk may also check if the driver is able/allowed to pick up and/or drop off a unit.
The kiosk communicates information or feedback to the driver pertaining to what is trying to be accomplished (e.g., “There is a problem, please proceed to driver's assistance area for resolution”, or “Please pick up UNIT XYZU123456 at yard location XYZ”, etc.). If the driver has a question or problem, the call button can be pressed, which is connected to an AGS clerk. In one example, the clerk can see the driver via a pinhole camera in the kiosk, and also see the unit from a rear-mounted camera, may be able to zoom-in to ensure that unit is empty or to review and take a photo of the seal, etc.) The driver is able to communicate with the clerk via the kiosk speaker/microphone or a handset on the kiosk. Generally at completion of the communication between the driver and the kiosk and the clerk, a ticket is printed and the gate arm raised to allow the driver to proceed. Alternative embodiments may include a facility where an interactive screen display is not available, and a kiosk includes a telephone or intercom and ticket printer (and may include a video camera). At the inbound kiosks, several vehicles may queue in respective gated lanes awaiting gated access to a restricted yard or facility 99, e.g., a contained area having one or more cargo drop-off and/or cargo pick-up points at one or more locations there within.
An AGS employed to control operation of the inbound gates 46 may be programmed to control vehicles throughput at each inbound kiosk at each lane 45a, 45b, 45c, 45d, e.g., by raising and lowering a gate to control vehicle access to the yard, e.g., via a yard entry access way (e.g., lane/road) 22. For example, upon a ticket being printed and presented to a driver, the gate arms are raised. However, if the kiosk detects an exception to a driver, the exception handling logic (employed at the gate and invoked by, e.g., a computer system and software program) prevails over normal operation and the gate is not raised.
Particularly, gate open and shut operations at each kiosk 45 are coordinated such that a single vehicle is permitted access within a pre-determined time, i.e., only one gate opens/shuts at an inbound kiosk, at a time. There may be implemented other automated gate control algorithms (e.g., FIFO, round-robin control method, e.g., based on amount of vehicles waiting and their distribution amongst lanes) implemented for controlling this single vehicle access at a time.
However, more typically (in the traditional portal scenario), a free-flow pattern is used. A free-flow pattern is similar to a Toll booth, i.e. all gate arms are opened or closed whenever each driver has completed his/her turn. The only time this may be stopped is when one of the drivers has an exception at the outbound gate kiosks and needs to return to the yard (i.e., not allowed to leave); at that point, the exit arm is closed and the RTY arm is raised. It is understood that these gate control operations may optionally be manually overridden in case of security breach or technical or hardware failure, for example.
Conventional Outbound Gate Layout
Referring to FIG. 1, in a similar manner to the inbound gate system, in the outbound gate layout 20, the AGS operates to control processing or flow of the vehicles, e.g., multi-wheeled cargo vehicles, from the restricted access yard or facility 99 via exit lane/road 32 back to the public street 25. In the vehicles exit traversal, the vehicle is first received at an outbound portal 50 where the vehicle is processed. Typical processing performed at the outbound portal 50 includes automated functions such as vehicle ID, tire scanning and other processing as described with respect to the inbound gate layout 15 of FIG. 1.
After processing the vehicle at the outbound portal, and the vehicle traverses a further stretch of an outbound lane 38, the vehicle 12 approaches a designated lane or any lane of among several gated lanes 55a, 55b, 55c, 55d having an associated gate 56 at an outbound kiosk 55, at which the vehicle driver interacts to facilitate the vehicles exit. At each outbound kiosk 55, typical processing includes performing functions such as: obtain/verify driver ID including, but not limited to, obtaining biometric information (finger prints, retinal scans, etc), obtain/verify cargo type and amount, and obtain/verify any other authorizations/licenses required to carry such cargo. This is performed manually at the kiosk, e.g., performed via graphic display interfaces accessible to the truck drivers at each outbound kiosk 55.
At outbound kiosks 55, there is performed similar processing as in the inbound kiosks 45, however, one difference may include that at the gate outbound kiosks 55, the driver doesn't need to identify themselves, as the ticket the driver was given at the inbound kiosks contain barcodes for identification. In a traditional gate scenario, outbound kiosks are usually equipped with barcode readers (used to read the ticket number). This barcode identifies the driver and the visit/missions the driver is completing. If the bar code is valid, information is known and confirmed from reading the bar code, and the gate exit time is consequently much faster than at the entry kiosks 45.
At the outbound kiosks 55, several vehicles may accumulate and queue in respective gated lanes 55a-55d awaiting gated egress to the public street 25. The AGS 10 is employed to control operation of the outbound layout gates 56, which operate at each outbound kiosk to control vehicle exit flow, e.g., gate raising and lowering, in a controlled or automated fashion. Thereby, the AGS controls vehicle egress back to the public street 25, e.g., via a separate access way (e.g., stretch of lane/road) 27 as shown in FIG. 1. Truck vehicles moving through the outbound gates 56 are further restricted upon passing through the gate lanes by means of gate arm(s) 60 that can allow egress from the facility and onto public streets, or gate arms 65 that can direct the truck to return to the facility or yard 99, thus preventing the unauthorized movement of a vehicle from the facility.
Referring to FIG. 2 which depicts greater detail the outbound kiosk, the exit gate layout there is included further gate(s) 60 implemented and controlled by AGS 10 to enable separate vehicle egress to the public street along the separate exit path 27 (shown in FIG. 1). These operations may optionally be manually overridden in case of security breach or technical or hardware failure, for example. Particularly, AGS gate open and shut operations at each outbound kiosk are coordinated such that only a single vehicle is permitted outbound egress within a pre-determined time, i.e., only one gate opens/shuts at an inbound kiosk, at a time, which is the same as inbound flow with the exception of “exception handling”, i.e., when a driver is NOT allowed to leave, designated as an “exception”, all gate arms remain closed, after the last truck in the security zone has exited, the exit arm is lowered, the RTY arm is raised, the gate arm for the driver with the exception is raised, and the driver is allowed to proceed to RTY, after the driver clears the RTY gate arm, the RTY gate arm is lowered, the exit gate arm is closed, and operation returns to normal. There may be implemented other gate (queue) control algorithms (e.g., FIFO, round-robin control method, e.g., based on amount of vehicles waiting and their distribution amongst lanes) implemented for controlling this single vehicle egress.
Further as shown in the detailed view of FIG. 2, gate 65 is implemented and controlled by AGS 10 to enable single vehicle return to the yard via access street/lane 67, for example, if the vehicle had mistakenly picked-up wrong cargo or for any reason had to return to a pick-up or drop-off point. Once returned to the yard 99, a vehicle must egress via the aforementioned outbound gate layout 20.
Current AGS Exit Control System
The operation and process flow of a conventional AGS Exit Control System (ECS) as currently employed at the exit gate(s) 60 at outbound layout 20 (of FIG. 1) is now described in greater detail with respect to FIG. 2. For example, in the exit gate layout of FIG. 2, the system ECS operates in conjunction with various barriers 70 configured to define a security zone 75 within which only one vehicle is allowed through at a time (e.g., only when running in that mode; usually, these operate in free-flow fashion). As shown, there are four exit gate lanes 55a-55d and one exit Bobtail lane 55e (“Bobtail” is an industry term used to describe a truck that is not hauling any equipment, i.e., a cab without any container/chassis or trailer behind it). The exit Bobtail Lane 55e has additionally, in-lane, loops for bobtail detection.
In current implementations, extra loops are added to any or all lanes, or other ways of detecting bobtails can be added if desired. Often times, facilities don't want to slow down bobtails since there is no verification of equipment necessary. For that reason, if the system knows that a truck at a kiosk is a bobtail, then the kiosk screen flow is changed (i.e., less information is required) and the overall time at the kiosk is reduced. This identification of a bobtail in the lane is usually accomplished in two or three ways, ground loops set back from the kiosk (far enough not to be triggered by the rear tires of the truck), sonic (or other types) of sensors set back from the kiosk, or dividers/barriers (usually concrete, sometimes called “k-rail” dividers) placed in such a way that ensures that only trucks without equipment could navigate the lane (usually in an “S” pattern).
Loops are also referred to as ground loops (e.g., coiled wire embedded into the ground), which may be similar to the ground loops used at traffic lights, they are wires formed in squares (or loops) that detect presence of metal (usually vehicles) directly above them. Typically, the loops is implemented by introducing a small current to the loop thereby creating a magnetic field directly above it, thus, when a vehicle (having metal) crosses this field, the change is detected (usually by loop detectors), and a signal is generated indicating the presence of a vehicle.
The safety zone 75 delineated by barriers provides only a single way out of the safety zone 75, either via the exit gate 60, or the bypass lane gate 65. In one embodiment, the barriers 70 may be used to control velocity of trucks, e.g., deploying a serpentine pattern of barriers to slow the exiting trucks to 15 MPH.
The bypass lane 67 allows exiting traffic to return to the yard when an exception occurs at the exit lane, i.e., the bypass lane is located within the safety zone 75 and is needed to ensure that a transaction causing an exception can be routed back into the yard for resolution. If a truck driver picks up the wrong container, for example, the bypass lane allows the truck driver to return to the yard to correct the mistake. For example, a transaction that generates an exception is a transaction where the driver, is trying to exit with a unit that the vehicle is not supposed to be hauling, or a driver that didn't clear a hold on a container (e.g., charges, customs, etc.), or a driver that failed to register as a valid driver, etc.
As shown in FIG. 2, two sensor loops 80a, 80b are employed at the bypass lane. This allows the proper detection of traffic as it clears the arm 66 of the bypass lane 65 and ensures the proper direction of the vehicle. Sensor loop 80a is used to signal when a truck is exiting through the bypass lane 67. This loop is necessary to ensure that traffic outside the barrier does not cause the arm 66 to close prematurely.
At exit gate 60 there is employed AGS 10 controlled gate arm 61 and a final, pop-up barrier 64. In certain facilities, additional vehicle barrier devices may be installed, for example, bollards, anti-ramming barriers, and other “pop-up” barrier systems.
In one implementation, an AGS Exit Control Module 98 controls the gate arms at the exit lanes to ensure that only one truck enters the Safety Zone 75 at any given time. It should be understood that control module 98 represents the application/software that controls the exit logic including perhaps, the logic used when using the single-truck security mode. The control module 98 may include a computer having a program, which may be part of a central computer and/or communicating with other control modules.
As further shown in FIG. 2, the exit gate 60 is the final barrier between the safety zone 75 and the final barrier 64, if present. Gate arm 61 is raised under control of the AGS exit control module 98 when a transaction is completed at the outbound lane complex, and serves as a positive indication to the truck driver that they are clear to exit.
In a typical AGS configuration, the exit lane gate arm 61 stays open until either a bypass is required, in which case it closes until the truck enters the yard clearing the safety zone, or when an outbound lane has an alarm, which is caused by a truck crashing the outbound gate. The bypass is controlled by the status of the visit in the lane for which the truck is currently exiting.
In manual mode the exit lane gate arm 61 can be opened or closed, the outbound gate lanes can open at any time, and the bypass gate arm 66 can also be opened and closed. It is important to note, however, that the exit and bypass arms 61, 66 will treat an OPEN command as a KEEP OPEN command. An OPEN command at any kiosk lane causes the arm to open for one truck, but at these special lanes, the OPEN command causes the arm to stay open until a CLOSE command is received.
Current AGS Flow Control
Current AGS Flow Control describes the flow of traffic by truck drivers through the inbound and outbound gates for entering or exiting a facility. For example, in the case of a truck driver entering the facility, the AGS gate flow could be described as follows: Vehicle/Truck driver enters the facility; Vehicle/Truck driver drives through the inbound portal; Vehicle/Truck driver approaches inbound kiosks; Vehicle/Truck driver interacts with the kiosk and takes the gate receipt; gate arm in that lane is raised; and Vehicle/Truck driver enters the facility/yard.
In the case of a truck driver exiting the facility, a typical AGS Flow Control is as follows: Vehicle/Truck driver approaches outbound portal; Vehicle/Truck driver drives through outbound portal; Vehicle/Truck driver approaches outbound kiosks; Vehicle/Truck driver interacts with the kiosk. If truck driver is able to leave facility/yard (i.e., no problems), then a gate arm in that lane is raised and truck driver exits to street.
If truck driver is not able to leave facility, the gate arm 61 at the exit to street point is lowered, all other outbound gate arms are maintained closed, the gate arm 65 at the return to yard point 67 is opened, the gate arm for that truck driver is raised and the truck driver drives back into the yard 99.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that current AGS operation for dual convention gate layout, allows a free-flow of traffic into the facility 10 via inbound layout 15 for inbound drivers, and a separate free-flow of traffic out of the facility via outbound layout 20 for outbound drivers. This is at the expense of requiring expansive areas and additional inbound/outbound processing equipment cost/maintenance. That is, in the traditional layout, there are extensive costs associated with the AGS system, for example, cumulative lanes of traffic for both inbound and outbound gate layouts, equipment, portal structures, asphalt areas, striping, concrete barriers, wiring, electrical demands, real estate/area, concrete pads, concrete floors, etc. and the added cost to maintain these additional items.
Further, when an exception occurs at the outbound-gates, the driver is forced to return into the yard (usually to driver's assistance, e.g., by returning to an area or building 11 designated for driver to go when they have questions or problems.) When an exception occurs (to correct the problem), typically the ECS 200 automatically (using software control) stops all other drivers at the gate stands, closing the gate arm at the facility exit point, and opening a gate arm at the Return To Yard point.